


I Do

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Series: Grasper Luv!! [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, grasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: The day for Jasper and Greg's marriage finally comes, and the couple is perfectly happy to say 'I do'.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, here it is at last!!! The big day for Jasper and Greg to have, the best day of their lives and everyone who loves them!!
> 
> We flip first to the bride’s pre-wedding bit, then Greg’s and then we head to the ceremony itself!
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Amethyst’s apartment:

Amethyst kept the bobby pins in her mouth and held them tight as she finished curling the last little bit of Jasper’s thick hair. Once the curl was set perfectly Amethyst set down the curling iron and shut it off before setting the pins in the blonde locks carefully.

“There, now we just have to add the hairspray and the veil.” 

“Here.” Garnet passed over the can and Amethyst sprayed it over Jasper’s hair carefully. Giving it a minute to set she took out the jeweled clip Vidalia had loaned them, set the veil right on Jasper’s crown and clipped it into place.

“And done…hey G hand me the mirror.” Garnet passed over the makeup mirror and held it out in front of Jasper’s face. Her mouth gaped open at the sight of her own reflection, Jasper had never seen herself look so beautiful. Her eyes dazzled with sparkling gold eyeshadow lined with shimmering brown eye liner and mascara, her cheeks had a faint blush about them, and her lipstick was a deep warm brown. 

“Am, you’re a genius.” 

“Thank you!” Amethyst took a bow and Garnet gave a light applause. “Now we gotta finish up our own makeup, oh wait G you’re good to go.” Garnet was always quick about her own makeup, she looked good with or without it on.

“You’d best hurry Amethyst, we only have thirty minutes left.” Amethyst’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit!” she snatched up her makeup bag and mirror and ran to the bathroom. Jasper couldn’t help but laugh, Amethyst had been so busy with her she’d forgotten about herself. 

“You really are beautiful Jasper, Greg’s going to faint when he sees you.” 

“You think so?” Jasper picked up her bouquet and tried to calm her nerves. She was getting a bad case of wedding jitters, but she had no intention of backing out. 

“I know so.” Garnet winked. “How do you feel?”

“Nervous, excited, happy…almost everything you could expect from a bride on her wedding day.”

“You don’t have to be nervous, this is your day.”

“I know Garnet, I just feel like this is all a dream; that I’ll hear my alarm clock go off and then find myself back in bed.” she trailed off at the end, almost saying ‘alone’, but Garnet knew what she meant.

“Truth be told that’s how most women feel when they’re about to wed the love of their life. You and Greg are perfect for each other, everyone can see it.”

“Not everyone…” Jasper was talking about Pearl, Amethyst had told her about their little conversation.

“Don’t let Pearl get you down, if she doesn’t come it’s her loss not yours.”

“I know, I just wish she’d give some support to Greg. It’d make him and Steven happy if she came.”

“Pearl has to understand that the past is the past, it cannot be changed. This is about your and Greg’s future, she’s going to adjust sooner or later.”

“Yeah you’re right…” she was still unsure, but Jasper was not about to let doubts clog her mind on this day. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Garnet’s phone go off.

“It’s Priyanka; she said they’ll meet us at the spot. Vidalia’s already up there.” Vidalia being the only mom and mature one of them all was dressed and ready hours ago, after all she had Onion to dress and the boy could be so stubborn. 

“Good, you think Greg’s as nervous as I am?”

“I have no doubts that he’s running a trail through the floor now as we speak.” the two women laughed and Jasper had to be careful she didn’t end up bursting into tears from laughing so hard. The last thing she needed right now was for Amethyst to freak out because she ruined her makeup. 

“Ok, I’m done.” speaking of Amethyst, the maid of honor came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go. “How much time do we have now?”

“Ten minutes.” 

“Oh shit let’s go!!” The three women marched out to Garnet’s car and drove off towards the spot. The butterflies in Jasper’s stomach wouldn’t stop moving, but as soon as they reached their destination, she was ready for anything. 

 

Earlier at Vidalia’s:

“Hey Mr. U, can you stop pacing so much you’re making me dizzy.” Sour Cream rolled his eyes watching Greg walk back and forth across his family’s living room.

“Sorry Sour Cream, I’m just so nervous and I haven’t been this nervous since well…since my wedding to Rose.” 

“Hey man, if Rose were here right now I think she’d want you to be happy right? She loved you didn’t she?”

“Yeah.”

“Then there you go! Oh man the whole town is coming, Kofi and Fryman even closed their places for a few hours to see this, everyone’s happy for you dude.” Greg gave a soft smile.

“I just hope this day is a good one, I almost feel like it’s a dream and I’ll wake up in my van.”

“C’mon man every guy and woman feels like that before they get hitched, my mom was with Yellowtail. She said she thought she’d been asleep all day until they got to the altar. It's the best day of her life, your life.” Greg felt good with that, Sour Cream’s happy mood was bringing him around.

“You know Sour Cream I really appreciate you being our DJ, Jasper’s gonna love whatever you’ve got planned I know it. You do have our song right?”

“Sure do, Amethyst helped me pick the songs.” he tugged at his tuxedo collar, it was a bit uncomfortable. “The whole suave look isn’t my thing, but hey, I’m cool with it.” Yellowtail came into the room, all too well dressed in a tux with his hair tied back.

“Meh meh, meh meh meh meh.” of course Greg couldn’t understand the fisherman’s words.

“Uhh…” Sour Cream patted his back.

“He said the girls should be at the altar soon, we should get going.” Greg straightened out his tie, and called Steven into the room. Steven looked incredibly handsome and cute in a tux, and Jamie had gone to get the limo that they’d rented for after the ceremony. 

“Jamie’s on his way.” Sour Cream’s phone buzzed a few times. “And Jenny’s said Jasper looks awesome, but no spoilers Mr. U.” Greg could feel his heart buzz with excitement, he knew if Amethyst and Garnet helped Jasper dress up then she was bound to look more beautiful than ever. 

“Meh meh.” Yellowtail pointed out the window, and there was Jamie pulling up, wearing his signature sunglasses and dazzling smile. 

“Did somebody order a limousine?” all the guys piled inside, and Greg took a deep breath to cool his nerves. 

“Dad?” Greg smiled at Steven and looked towards the front.

“Ok, let’s do this!” all guys loaded inside the super long car; Greg kept his cool as best as he could, he was ready to marry Jasper and start their new life together. Now all he had to do was meet her at the altar, and say it in front of everyone. 

 

Present at the beach:

“Ok, ok…” Jasper was desperately trying to calm her nerves again, but the closer it got to her walking down the aisle, the harder it was for her to relax. She was about to become ‘Mrs. Universe’, to marry the man she loved and become part of his family, and as exciting as this was, it also scared her slightly. 

“Jasper?” Amethyst came over to the car, Jasper was already halfway out and they would soon begin the ceremony. 

“I…I’m fine I just need a minute.” Amethyst touched her arm and rubbed it slightly. 

“It’s gonna be fine Jay, this is your day to enjoy.”

“I know, it’s just I never really gave the idea of marriage much thought until I met Greg, and now that it’s happening I can’t believe it.” Amethyst smiled at her. 

“Is it everything you wanted?” Jasper smiled back. 

“It is, I’m gonna be Mrs. Universe soon…” 

“Then get your fat ass up and walk down that aisle! Your man’s waiting for you!” Amethyst all but pulled Jasper up and she took her place at the end of the line. Jasper breathed in and out, in and out, and as she watched her bridesmaids walk down the aisle she suddenly caught sight of her soon-to-be husband. 

‘Oh God he’s so handsome.’ he picked a good tux, and he didn’t look like he’d die from a heat stroke either. Someone made good choices; Jasper had a thousand thoughts racing through her mind as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, she was afraid she’d freeze up when it was her turn. 

Once the last bridesmaid was at the end, the bridal march began and everyone stood up as Jasper made her way towards Greg. Her nerves started to ease quickly, and she suddenly felt happy when she walked up, passed her bouquet over to Amethyst, and took Greg’s hands in hers. There was a small round of silence before Mayor Dewey asked everyone to take a seat, and began the ceremony. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Gregory Dale Universe and Jasper Lorena Betas in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.” he took a quick pause. “Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Jasper felt her nerves tense slightly, but everyone remained silent. “The couple has decided to cite the vows themselves, so we shall all be silent as they speak. Greg if you will…” oh man…here comes the vows. 

‘Keep it together old girl, we’re almost there.’ 

“I Greg Universe, take you Jasper to be my wedded wife, before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part.” Jasper felt tears come again, this time happily but she kept them at bay so she didn’t spoil her makeup.

“Beautifully done Greg…” Dewey turned to Jasper. “Now Jasper, you may begin.” she took a deep breath, and locked her eyes with Greg’s. They had both memorized these vows, they just sounded much better than the traditional ones. 

“I Jasper Betas, take you Greg to be my wedded husband, before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part.” Greg looked ready to burst right there, and Jasper matched his look altogether. 

“Oh that was beautiful, wasn’t it everyone?” the guests nodded in agreement, and Jasper could’ve sworn she heard a faint sniffle. “Now for the exchanging of rings…” Dewey held out his hand for the rings and they were passed to him. 

‘Almost there…’ Jasper felt joy in her heart, but she had a hard time containing her excitement. She almost didn’t hear Dewey speak again. 

“The Blessing of the Rings; the wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Greg and Jasper have made to one another. May she and he, who give them, and who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.” Greg took Jasper’s ring from Dewey. “Greg, you go first.” 

“Jasper, with this ring I vow to you, in front of our friends and family today, to always be there when you need me. When we first met, well we were both pretty lost…” he gave a nervous laugh and Jasper smiled. “But found each other, and we’ve been through some rough and fun times, and we made it. I will love you and cherish you forever at my side, my friend, my glamazon, my wife.” he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

“Now that was sweet.” Dewey sniffled a bit. “Now Jasper, your turn.” Jasper took a huge breath, and grabbed Greg’s ring from Amethyst. 

“Greg, with this ring I vow to you in front of our friends and family, to always appreciate and love you the way you deserve. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, the sweetest man in the world, and despite all our troubles I can’t picture a better life with anyone else. I love you, and I vow that there’ll never be a day where I won’t appreciate you for the angel you truly are. My best friend, my rock star, my husband.” she slipped the ring on and felt her heart swell when she spotted happy tears in Greg’s eyes. 

“After all that, there’s nothing left to say. I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.” Jasper leaned down and planted her lips onto Greg’s, the kiss was sweet but short, though it felt like forever before they pulled apart. “Ladies and gentlemen of Beach City, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Universe!” everyone clapped and cheered as they were before. 

“Ready Mrs. Universe?” Greg held out his arm and Jasper took it. 

“So ready Mr. Universe.” they walked back down the aisle as their song played and everyone cheered and wooed at them until they made it towards the reception area. 

“Told you it’d go well Jazz, how do you feel?” Jasper blushed.

“Happy.” they were only alone for a brief moment when everyone else came barreling their way; several shouts of ‘congratulations’ and ‘happy for you’ were heard, but then someone’s loud voice cut through the crowd.

“Ok guys we gotta get some pictures so all wedding party people get to the beach! Everyone else please enjoy the food and music!” everyone got into place, multiple different pictures and poses for the camera, but it didn’t last too long as Amethyst kept complaining about her undying hunger. It took all of Jasper’s willpower not to knock the girl out, but Greg kept her calm while they moved to have their first dance together as husband and wife. 

“You look amazing baby.” Greg whispered to her. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jasper chuckled as they spun. 

“Amethyst and Garnet do great work, Vee too.”

“You think they should go into business together?” Greg snorted.

“That’d be a walking disaster; they all have too many ideas to completely get along. Plus y’know, Amethyst is a bit too pushy at times.” Jasper laughed, she had to agree this was a rough preparation but everything had gone well so far. Jasper kept smiling as Greg danced with her, she felt like walking on clouds all she was missing was a pair of wings. 

“Greg, Jasper.” once the couple had moved off the floor they were approached by Pearl, who dawned a light pink dress and shoes and her hair was done up. “Hello.” 

“Hello Pearl, I didn’t see you in the crowd.” Pearl looked down with a faint blush. 

“I was hidden way in the back, I got here a little late.” she glanced over at Steven who was dancing with Connie and the other kids. “He looks so handsome.” 

“He’s a prince alright.” Jasper smiled slightly. “Hey Greg, do you mind if Pearl and I talk for a bit? Alone?” Greg looked unsure, but he kissed Jasper’s cheek and went over to Steven. 

“You didn’t have to do that, I’m not here to cause trouble.” 

“I know, but I can tell you want to talk so let’s pretend we’re both happy to be near each other.” Pearl put on a smile, it looked real enough. 

“Ok, then let me start by saying I’m sorry for how I’ve acted. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness or his but I’ll earn if I have to.”

“You’re right about that, so why are like this?” Jasper knew the truth herself, but she wanted to hear it from Pearl. 

“The truth…is that I never made peace with Rose after she and Greg married, even while she was pregnant with Steven. I hated that Greg won her heart, when I was with her for years as a friend.” Pearl teared up a little, but she held back. “Steven, when he was born he was my last chance to make amends. Rose was gone, Greg was barely making it, I thought if I loved her son I could fix what I lost.” 

“You seeing a shrink or something?” the way she spoke it sounded like it, and Pearl nodded in confirmation. 

“Just after my last fight with Amethyst, Garnet convinced me. He’s been helping me a lot, and I’ve been trying to find out why I was always against you two together.”

“Why then? You saw Greg was happy, Steven was happy, was it me?”

“I thought you were trying to replace Rose, or Greg was. You and Rose were always rivals, the exact opposite of each other but…”

“I’m nothing like Rose, that’s what I told Greg after we dated for two months. He knew, but he fell for me because he liked me…and I wasn’t sure I was deserving of his love. It didn’t help you tried to push that.”

“I know, and I want to make up for it. I still…I don’t know if I’ll accept this but I want to try for Steven. I still don’t understand how you two got together, but maybe I don’t need to.”

“You’re right, you need to move on from Rose. You’re hurting yourself and everyone else who cares about you, so maybe you should focus on fixing your own problems instead of trying to make more for others.”

“Yeah, and regardless of what I think…congratulations.” Pearl held out her hand, and Jasper shook it. Looking around for her husband Jasper spotted him talking to Dewey, and she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey babe, everything ok?” Greg looked worried, but Jasper just smiled.

“Everything’s fine Greg, trust me.” he kissed her lips, and Mayor Dewey just chuckled.

“Well I don’t want to be a third wheel so I’m going to find Buck and his pals. Congratulations you two, and please enjoy yourselves on the honeymoon.” 

“Thanks again for your help Mayor.” Jasper shook the man’s hand, and then pulled Greg to her. 

“Pearl apologized, she’s getting some help but she congratulated us.” Greg let out a sigh of relief. 

“Garnet must’ve got to her, and Amethyst. Maybe she needs this.” Jasper hugged him close. “Let’s not let it spoil the day, we’ve still got an hour before we leave.”

“I still can’t believe you got us a room at ‘Le Hotel’, which one was it?” 

“It’s on the top floor, since Marty brought me that check I got us the master suite.” 

“I thought you were gonna save that for us and Steven, family vacation you said.” 

“I was, but Garnet said we could do that another time. She said we should have some fun as newlyweds, and we can take Steven back for a vacation later. I mean we’re only gonna be   
gone a few days, and when we get back we can do whatever. Fix up the house, the carwash, we can do anything.”

“Anything.” 

“Yeah, one more dance?” he led her out to the dance floor again, and for the rest of the party the happy couple spent having the time of their lives with their friends and family around them. They had cake, though Jasper smooshed part of hers in Greg’s face and he reciprocated with his own. Toasts were given, songs were played, and it was a fantastic party. When it came time to leave Jasper left to get a quick change of clothes from her wedding dress into a red sundress while Greg changed into a green shirt and some black slacks. 

“Cheers for the happy couple!” shouts and cheers were heard all around as they approached the van, which was decorated in red and orange ribbons and letters saying ‘We Got Hitched’, or ‘Just Married’. 

“Congratulations you two!”

“Have fun this weekend!”

“Try not to break Greg Jay! The poor guy can only take so much!” Jasper tossed a flower from her bouquet at Amethyst’s head. 

“Dad! Jasper!” Steven ran up to them and wrapped them in one of his famous hugs. Greg patted his head and Jasper scooped the boy up and kissed his head. “I’m gonna miss you guys.” 

“We’ll miss you too little man, you be good for Garnet and Pearl ok?” Steven nodded with one more hug around his new stepmom. “We’ll call you tomorrow, how’s that?”

“No, no you guys have fun but I wanna hear everything when you get back!” Greg gave an awkward laugh.

“Not everything Stuball, but we’ll bring presents.” the teen gave a happy smile before finally letting go. Everyone gave one last little wave or cheer as they entered the van, and Greg drove off towards the road. As the crowd faded into the background Jasper let out a big sigh, watching the sun slowly sink down towards the ocean. 

“You alright there babe?” 

“Yeah, I just almost feel like this day is a dream. That I’ll wake up in my house, with you on the couch, still discussing our future together, just before today. I left my home as Jasper Betas, and now I’m leaving in your van to Empire City as Jasper Universe. A married woman with a husband and son, a life I thought might never come.” she felt Greg grasp her hand, and kissed her knuckles. 

“And here we are now.” he smiled. 

“Yes, here we are.” Jasper relaxed and kept holding her husband’s hand until they pulled up to their hotel. Greg checked them in, and Jasper was amazed at the beauty of the hotel. It was one of the best ones, extravagant lobby, fancy furniture, soft lighting, crystal chandeliers, men dressed in white tuxes, it was lovely. 

“Right this way please.” the men took their luggage and into the elevator, which played classical music up to their floor. 

“Oh wow…” the floor was decorated in blue and tan colors, but it was elegant. The men opened their room, and Jasper was floored by it. There was an indoor pool with a built in waterslide, a widescreen plasma TV probably 100 inches, a mini fridge and a small kitchen, even a conjoined bedroom that held a king sized waterbed. There were vases of roses all around, even a banner that said ‘Congratulations’ across the wall. What really got Jasper’s attention was the magnificent view of the entire city from the balcony, the cool breeze felt good. 

“Like it babe?” Greg pulled Jasper out of her awe when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned in his hold, hugged him, and then planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, cuz the next one's gonna be about the honeymoon! 
> 
> It'll have a mature rating so you'll get some Grasper yumminess! 
> 
> I can't say when I'll post it, but it's in the works and I shall have it together for you :).
> 
> Leave a comment please, they're greatly appreciated!


End file.
